battlestar_garapticafandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent van Gogh v. Andy Warhol
Famous Dutch Post-Impressionist painter VINCENT VAN GOGH goes up against American Pop artist ANDY WARHOL. Cast of Characters KGBronies as Vincent van Gogh Jimmy Painter as Andy Warhol Lyrics Van Gogh: Let me bring together a series of small things called raps To create a great thing known as kicking Warhol’s ass, perhaps. I’ll call you Kermit; you’re green and enjoy a puppeteer Just make like a garbage truck; War-haul yourself out of here Your factory’s like Willy Wonka’s with people tripping licking walls But it's good enough to feature in the bathroom stalls. I influenced generations of artists, and made my name in history! People have to surf the webs, cause you're such a mystery. Warhol: There’s a voice inside me saying that I cannot rap But I will anyway to silence it. Prepare for my attack I mean, what would I be if I had no courage to attempt? You need some anger management; you don’t get it, you’ll be sent To the Velvet Underworld, of which I’m the manager These raps are killing me; I wish to be buried in my Wrangler’s You have no place in the art world; it’d be great if you could die now I’ve spit a lot of raps, but I’ll just stay home and dye my eyebrows Van Gogh: Those jeans of yours wouldn’t be blue without orange and yellow And they’ll be beaten black when I kill you, my corny Pop fellow I may have severed my left ear with a razor blade in a fit of lunacy But it's the disturbed genius in us all, that keeps us in unity! Of course you favor your own rhymes; you spit nothing but plastic It’s just mine are more valuable than your Silver Car Crash, How drastic! You really think you could win this? You got famous from a soup can You may see yourself respected, but you're just a con man. Warhol: Um, no; that Double Disaster is absolute nothingness You were Pb to your death because you enjoy biting brushes You like painting Still Life; you should have been stillborn You Know Nothing about this Party; I’ll call you Millard Fillmore I'm in the entirety of the art scene, while you're just splattering color. Whine about how Warhol started a war with your pen-pal brother. I'm the "bellwether of the art market", and you're just the chauffeur. Don't shoot yourself in the foot,"your fifteen minutes of fame are over!" Trivia * In the very begininng, van Gogh was supposed to face Michelangelo. Ryan changed it because he was very close to AccordionChick and knew how much she loved Warhol as a person. * AccordionChick was originaly supposed to play Andy Warhol, but due to complications, Ryan reluctantly gave the role away. * AccordionChick provided the line "You're factory's like Willy Wonka's, with people trippin' lickin' walls." * This is the first battle where KGBronies contributed lyrics. * This is the first battle where Jimmy Painter does a video along with a voice. * For anyone who doesn't catch it, the "Pb" in Warhol's second verse is the atomic symbol for the element Lead, which is why you here Warhol say "lead" in the audio.